disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexandria Quarry
Alexandria Quarry is a character and antagonist in the show Fillmore!. She is an X Middle School student and a journalist in the school's media department. Appearance Alexandria is a caucasian, teen girl with long, wavy brown hair, has blue eyes, wears round glasses, a white shirt with folded collar, a cadet blue jacket, a dark gray pleated skirt, white socks, and black shoes. Personality According to Theldin Lombard, "Alexandria is a sweet and impressionable young lady." She also has a tendency to be very clumsy at times. History It seems that Alexandria is a member of the junior high's journalism department, as she is spotted several times being involved in it, whether in the room where the newspapers are pressed or as part of the media crowd trying to gather information. She has a major role in Field Trip of the Just, which involves her taking a liking to a boy named Eric Orben. To impress him and fit in more with him and his friends, Dmitri and Sanjay, she falls under their bad influence and to be more hip, she even uses street slang. Alexandria attempts to get Eric's attention and talks to him for a bit before telling her he had to leave, seemingly avoiding her and not giving her the time of day. Another boy named Theldin Lombard observes her and tries to convince her that she's better than they are, and doesn't have to try so hard to resort to their level. Theldin begins to tell her he has a couple of tickets to a flugelhorn concert and is about to ask her if she'd like to attend with him, only for Alexandria to tell and do to him the same as Eric told, and did, to her. She and Eric are responsible for looking after, and caring for, the school's tarantula, Guildenstern, and it's her turn to do so. When the tarantula falls into a coma, Fillmore and Ingrid try to get to the bottom of who made it comatose, and how it got that condition. After being interrogated by Ingrid and some investigation is done, she is eventually discovered to be the one who accidentally put it on the brink of murder. This is concluded when it's learned that her dad is the manager at a plant. Following a pursuit through the school's hallway and attempting to be unnoticed by donning a costume shaped like one of the United States, she is then captured. She poisoned Guildenstern, because she thought or believed that's what Eric would've wanted, that he wouldn't have minded, when it turns out the opposite is true. Remorseful, she apologizes to Eric for the tragic mishap. After having been turned in to her mother, she is last seen leaving the school and getting into their car. Gallery Field Trip of the Just (4).jpg References Category:Fillmore characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:American characters Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Students